The rise of the dark warrior (Sasusaku)
by PsychogirlvsThe Dark Warrior
Summary: When Sasuke and Sakura have a pup called Itachi troubles rises... Sakura stays behind with her pack which Sasuke and Itachi run away from the pack... A terrible accident happens with Hunters and Itachi forgets who he was. He is later joined by a group of rouge wolves who call themselves "The warriors". Sasuke and Sakura faces the "Warriors" and fight. will Itachi remember or kill?
1. The accident!

**Psychogirl vs the dark warrior doesn't own Naruto i do own my OC**

**Beware that Sasuke and Sakura might be OOC**

Enjoy! :D

* * *

**The rise of the dark warriors**

In the green forest there was a pink furred wolf with pure green eyes racing through the trees, her name was Sakura. Sakura was not alone she was caring a 4 year old wolf pup with dark black fur and the same pure green eyes. Sakura slowly stopped and sniffed the cold air her pup still in her mouth. Sakura's eyes widen as she recognised the scent she rushed to the scent. Sakura stopped and looked at the eyes of a black furred wolf with red eyes. The black wolf looked at Sakura and then at the pup he walked to the pup and Sakura and licked her nose and cuddled the pup's face. Sakura howled to the black wolf " Sasuke take our pup and go!". The black wolf called Sasuke growled " I won't leave you to die! I caused the war so I should end the war! Not you". Sakura looked troubled " Sasuke you have no choice! I told Gaara I will be his mate!". Sasuke looked heartbroken "but you- w-we were going to run away together with our pup!". Sakura looked at Sasuke "Sasuke….. it's my responsibility as Alpha female!". Sasuke looked at Sakura "Are you sure?". Sakura nodded and licked her pup's face and Sasuke's face she whispered in Sasuke's ear "I love you only you remember that!". She faced her pup and smiled " Itachi please don't cause your father any trouble! Do as he says ok? I love you remember that!". Sakura then turned at Sasuke and nodded she then raced off into the woods. Sasuke glanced at his pup and snatched him up and ran away.

Itachi wined and struggled to get loose from his father's hold. Sasuke noticed his son's struggle and put him on the nearby rock. Itachi looked at his father and grinned before jumping on him and rolled into the pure white snow. Itachi exclaimed happy " Dad come play!". Sasuke looked at the left and then right before jumping on his son and playing with him. Itachi stopped laughing as he noticed his father's change of atmosphere. Itachi looked confused and slowly walked to his father " Dad? Dad! What's going on? Dad! Say something!". Sasuke glared at the trees on the right side of Itachi before grabbing Itachi and running farther into the woods. Sasuke growled as he heard a gunshot and a howl of a wolf. Itachi's eyes widen as he heard the gunshot he started to panic and his poor little heart was beating faster. Sasuke stopped at the large rocks and pushed the rocks away. He pushed Itachi in and said "Itachi whatever happens stay here!" Itachi snuggled at his father's chest and whispered "yes dad please promise me that you won't leave me?". Sasuke looked heartbroken and said "I will NEVER leave you". Itachi smiled and pushed himself into the rocks more. Sasuke nodded and gave him a lick before charging off to the noise of the gunshot.

Suddenly Itachi heard his father's howl and then the gunshot short after. Itachi's eyes widen as tears escaped he shouted "DAD!" but there was no reply. Itachi gulped as he heard human footsteps and pushed himself into the rocks even more. The human laughed and said to his partner "hey! Dash! Look at that little one! That wolf will cost an million dollars!'. Dash grinned evilly before grabbing Itachi. Itachi let out his claws and tried to slash the man's arms. Itachi shouted "DAD! DAD HELP ME! DAD! MUM! ANYONE!". He struggled to escape and was pushed into the cage. Somewhere in the forest Sasuke sneered at Gaara " Where is Sakura?" Sasuke hissed. Gaara sneered " she's my mate so back off!". Sasuke was about to attack until he heard Itachi's scream of "DAD! HELP!". Sasuke's eyes widen before sprinting off to the rocks. Sasuke stopped as he smelled human scents he growled as he charged to the rocks. His eyes widen in shock as he saw Itachi's blood on the rocks. Sasuke howled and raced with the trail of blood he stopped as he saw Itachi on the ground with a broken cage a few meters away.

Sasuke raced to Itachi and picked him up. Sasuke layed in the cave and lick Itachi's bloody fur while keeping a close look out for humans. Itachi whipped in pain and cuddled against his father's furry chest. Sasuke growled as he heard footsteps from humans and tucked Itachi further in his chest. He then let out his claws and growled while Itachi whined in pain and he was scared to death. Dash walked with Knight and both had guns. Dash sneered "I can't believe you lost a wolf WITH A CAGE!". Knight groaned " Well Dash if you think your better why don't you capture that brat!". Dash smirked "Fine maybe I will!". Sasuke slowly walked out of the cave and ordered his son to stay hidden. Dash stopped talking to Knight and looked past him and said "Hey look at that wolf! Let's capture it!". Knight turned around and looked at Sasuke "Dash could that be the father of the pup? It has to same fur colour?". Dash sneered " who cares let's get it!". Knight mumbled "I care…..". Sasuke stared at the two weird looking humans and growled. Dash and Knight grinned evilly while Sasuke charged at them, claws ready for the kill with no mercy. Dash grinned and raised the gun and pulled the trigger...

To be continue

* * *

Please Review! :D

Sorry if there are spelling mistakes...


	2. The rouge wolves!

**PSYCHOGIRL VS THE DARK WARRIOR DOES NOT OWN NARUTO SHE ONLY OWNS HER OC!**

**BEWARE SASUKE AND SAKURA MIGHT BE OOC**

* * *

**The rise of the dark warriors**

Suddenly Itachi jumped in between his father and the hunters and took the blow Itachi fell onto the cold icly snow and stayed still. The hunters and Sasuke were shocked on what had happened. Sasuke's eyes widen he thought _My son….. no no no Itachi no!he can't be dead…. He just can't!_ Sasuke glared and slashed at the hunters before they could pull the trigger again. Dash screamed out in terror as a powerful set of jaws crushed into his arm. Blood poured out and Knight ran to his car while screaming "AHHH THAT STUPID WOLF!".Sasuke turned and cuddled his son but he saw no live and Sasuke howled loudly to the moon in sadness. Sasuke turned and ran away, his paws felt like thousand needles in his paw pads and he carried on through the cold heart broke every second as he ran away from his dead son. Sasuke thought _I failed as a father….. I couldn't protect Itachi…. I'm sorry….._ Sasuke had disappeared though the snow covered trees.

Itachi lay still in the snow, his fur softy moved with the wind as a cold blizzard appeared. A form of a wolf emerged through the blizzard. The wolf was pure white and had blue eyes, The she-wolf spoke in a low whisper "Itachi…. Your journey doesn't end here….. you must carry on… only you can stop a great war…. Please Itachi you are our only hope…. You must fight the darkness… you must". The she-wolf had slowly put a gentle white furry paw on the wound of the young pup suddenly the wound disappeared and then she also disappeared with the cold blizzard as it passed by. Itachi slowly opened his eyes and looked around. _Where I'am? Who I'am? What happened? Why I'am here?_.Itachi slowly stood up on shaking paws and looked around. Suddenly he heard a low threating growl, Itachi quickly turned around as he faced 4 rouge wolves, The leader had golden eyes and black dirty fur, The second wolf was a she-wolf who had purple eyes and white fur possibly the mate of the leader. The third one was a male an Alpha wolf who had dark blue eyes and black dirty fur and the last one was a male pup with the same age as Itachi but he had dark yellow eyes and white fur. The leader let out a howl and raced at Itachi.

Itachi panicked and quickly dodged the attack. The leader turned and knocked Itachi on the back with his huge powerful claws on the stomach of the young flinched in fear and thought _why is he attacking me? I'm going DIE! No no!"_. Itachi's thoughts were cut off when the leader spoke harshly at him "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? WHY DO YOU SMELL LIKE MY RIVAL? PERHAPS YOU ARE HIS SON…. THAT WOULD EXPLAIN EVERYTHING!". The leader hissed at him in pure hatred. Suddenly the alpha wolf appeared and said to his father "Father he is just a pup! Let him live please!". The leader growled and put his paw off the pup as Itachi quickly turned on his stomach and stood in a battled position. The leader smirked at the pup and said "well well! We have a fighter here! Kid you have guts to try to fight me!" Itachi growled "I have no idea why you are attacking me but why?! I have done nothing wrong!". The leader grinned insanely " well I once fought a wolf who looked like you… his name was Sasuke Uchiha! He was a tough wolf until he lost his pack and was forced to become a omega! Ahahah how pathetic! But then he fell in love with an Alpha leader and had a pup but later the Father and pup disappeared!".Itachi felt pain in his heart and he thought _why does this somehow hurt?_.

The leader stopped talking and said "Hm kid how about this… Join me and my pack! We can make you powerful!". Itachi's eyes widen in shock _they aren't going to kill me!_ The leader smirked playfully "But if you refuse we will _kill_ you!". Itachi sweat dropped _well cross out the part that they will kill me if I refuse…._ Itachi looked up and said…

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and i beg you to review! ;D**


	3. The Journey

**PSYCHOGIRL VS THE DARK WARRIOR DOES NOT OWN NARUTO SHE ONLY OWNS HER OC!**

**Beware Sasuke and Sakura might be OOC**

**The rise of the dark warriors**

* * *

Itachi took a deep breath and said "Yes I will join you". The leader smirked and said "Good choice". The young pup who was hiding behind the she-wolf ran up to Itachi and said "Hi I was worried for a second that you would be killed!But I'm glad you decided to join us!Oh yeah my name is Fang! And this wolf who was kind saved you was my big brother Demon!What is your name?. Itachi said "um it's ah Itachi".

Fang smiled and then he saw that the she-wolf walked to them. The she-wolf said " Young wolf… I'm Flower and this is my mate Thunderteeth" She pointed with her tail to the leader who in return growled at Itachi. The leader hissed and said "Let's go! Enough time is being wasted!". The leader turned and walked away while his mate followed and then the oldest grinned at Itachi and said "Let's go! My father will be disappointed in us if we lack behind!" Fang ran after them with Itachi behind him.

**5 hours later…**

Itachi was looking around the area and thought _wow this place is so awesome! I might not know what happened to me but I sure love this place!"._ Fang looked at Itachi while grinning playfully and threw snow into his face. Itachi growled and shook his head while kicking snow on Fang. Demon turned around and saw his little brother playing with Itachi and grinned softy while walking ahead. Thunderteeth glanced at his son and Itachi and sneered in disapproval while Flower softly smiled at her happy son and Itachi. Itachi grinned and said " I bet I could beat you any day Fang!". Fang grinned back and said "yeah right! I BET you can't Itachi!". Itachi growled playfully and tackled Fang to the ground with a howl. Fang grinned and said in defeat "yeah yeah I was being easy on you!" Itachi smirked and said " Yeah but I still won!". Fang glared and shoved Itachi off him "Oh shut up! I was being easy on you!". Itachi's grin widen "and I'm a wolf with wings!".

Fang and Itachi busted out laughing and fell onto the cold snow. ThunderTeeth growled at the laughing pups and turned around "Do you guys want to waste more time?!". Itachi put his ears back, tail hanging down and crouched low while saying "Well no sir. We just wanted some fun. We didn't mean to waste time." Fang grinned and said "Father get that stick out of your butt!". Thunderteeth narrowed his eyes to his son. Fang simply ignored his father and said "Father we were just having fun. You can't blame us pups to be as bored as you! I mean the only time you were fun was um… NEVER!" Fang started to howl in laughter. Itachi looked at his new found friend and crouched down even lower. Demon and Flower appeard and Flower said "Thunderteeth they are just pups. They are young and foolish. Ignore them, come". Demon glanced at his brother and shoved a ton of snow on him to make him stop talking. Itachi started walking with Fang who was shaking his head furiously while Demon was walking behind them.

Itachi wonder where they would be going and what they were going to do. He turned to Demon and asked "Um Demon not to bother you but where are we going?" Demon twitch his soft furry ears to Itachi to let him know he was listen. Demon took a deep breath and said "Well we are trying to find a wolf who is fit enough to be a dark warrior", Itachi looked confused and said " What a dark warrior?". Demon continued "A dark warrior that will end a great war but we have yet to find that wolf. Father believes we already have found the warrior." Itachi said curiously "Who?". Demon stopped and turned to look at Itachi while Fang was too busy looking at a rabbit he saw. Demon looked serious and said in a raspy voice "You". He then turned around and walked further ahead. Itachi froze and the last sentence kept playing in his head _you…you..you_. Fang ran at Itachi and grinned until he saw Itachi's shocked face. Fang looked worried and said "Itachi? You ok?". Itachi didn't hear Fang since he was in deep thought _Me? A dark warrior… what a joke! I mean I don't even know what happened to me or how to fight… I just can't._

* * *

**Please review and give me some ideas to make the story better! **

**I hope you enjoyed! :D**


	4. History of Sasuke and Sakura!

**PSYCHOGIRL VS THE DARK WARRIOR DOES NOT OWN NARUTO SHE ONLY OWNS HER OC**!

**BEWARE NARUTO CHARACTERS MIGHT BE OUT OF CHARACTER!**

* * *

**The rise of the dark warriors**

Itachi was deep in thought until Fang had shoved him into the ground. Itachi looked at Fang in annoyance which Fang ignored him and said "You weren't paying attention!". "Yes I was! I was just…thinking about something." Exclaimed Itachi. Fang stopped and looked ahead, Itachi noticed Fang's stare and followed where he was looking.

**At Full path….**

Sakura looked at Gaara and said " I….". Gaara looked annoyed and said "So are you going to be my mate! We don't have all day. You know!". Sakura was about to answer when Sasuke appeared and stood in between Gaara and Sakura.

**The History of Sasuke and Sakura…..**

There used to be 3 powerful wolf clans, Clan Sharingan, Clan Konohagakure and Clan Sunagakure. The leader of clan Konohagakure was Sakura's parents which made Sakura an alpha leader. The Leader of Clan Sharingan were Sasuke's parents and They had 2 sons Itachi and Sasuke. Itachi was the oldest son which made Sasuke the youngest so Itachi was originally next in line for leader. But a tragedy happens when Itachi gets shot while protecting Sasuke from hunters. In Clan Sunagakure the leader was Gaara who had strong feelings for Sakura. Clan Sharingan and Clan Sunagakure caused war since there was little room for 3 clans so they fought to the death. Clan Konohagakure refused to be allies to any of the 2 clans and stayed out of the war. Clan Sharingan had lost and Gaara had killed every single one of the Clan wolves expect Sasuke who escaped the war and collapsed into the cold icy snow due to his wounds.

Sasuke was breathing heavily due to his wounds and stay onto the snow until he heard movement on the tree which was above him. Sasuke growled threatening at the tree until a she-wolf jumped next to him. The she-wolf had beautiful green eyes and pink fur, she looked at Sasuke and said "Sasuke what are you doing here? This place belongs to Clan Konohagakure!". Sasuke looked annoyed and said in a raspy voice " I know that! I'm wounded and I wonder if you wolves could help me.". Sakura glared harshly at Sasuke and said "My parents told you guys we won't be a part of the war!". Sasuke growled and hissed in pain as Sakura had put her paw on the wound. Sakura gently licked up the blood and gently raised her paw on the wound and it slowly healed. Sasuke looked amazed and said "Thank you Sakura but what was that?". Sakura looked at Sasuke and said " I really don't know but my parents say I was gifted with this power called Chakra". Sasuke then looked Sakura in the eyes and said "Why did you decide to save me?". Sakura blushed and sat down next to Sasuke and said honestly "I can't let you die! I'm not that cruel!".

Sakura and Sasuke both looked in each other's eyes and softly smiled before Sakura heard a voice and she looked at Sasuke panicked "Sasuke one of my patrols is coming! You have to hide!". Sasuke slowly stood up and said to Sakura " Will I ever see you again?". Sakura smiled uncertain and said "I don't know but I will try". Sasuke nodded and with a powerful leap he disappeared through the trees. Sakura smiled while looking at the direction Sasuke went until she heard her father call her.

Sasuke and Sakura have been meeting each other almost 3 full moons at a cave until Sakura came to Sasuke with big news. Sakura looked at Sasuke uncertain and said "Sasuke I'm expecting a pup and it's yours". Sasuke looked shocked and said "I'm so glad!" he then softly tacked Sakura on the snowy ground.

**7 months later **

Sasuke and Sakura both lay together with their pup Itachi, Sasuke smirked at his son as Sakura softly licked him. Itachi let out a small little yawn and snuggled deeply into his mother's warm fur while Sasuke looked out the cave for danger. Suddenly they heard paw steps and a low threatening growl, Sasuke growled dangerously back as he slowly stood in front of Sakura and his son. Sakura's parents appeared and looked shocked, Sakura's mother was the first to speak "Sakura dear who is this? Is that a pup?". Sakura stood up next to Sasuke as Itachi lay in between Sasuke's paws, Sakura gently spoke "Yes father this is my mate Sasuke and my pup Itachi". Sakura's Father looked very pissed off and said " Sakura! Did you know what happened to _your_ clan?". Sakura looked shocked and said "no I don't". Sakura's mother spoke " sweetie Gaara arrived and said that you have to be his mate or he would kill us as well!". Sakura looked torn and said "Do I have time to think about it?".

Sakura's mother looked very sad "Tomorrow you have to choose…". Sakura looked even more sad. Sasuke growled and said "Sakura is my mate! Not Gaara!". Sakura's Father hissed at Sasuke while saying "This is your fault!". Sakura shouted "No it isn't It's was also my fault !"to her father . Her growled and said "fine". He and his mate walked away while Sakura looked at Sasuke and said "I have to go". Sasuke looked shocked and said "We can run away together!". Sakura softy nodded at Sasuke but looked outside. The next day you know what happened about Sakura not coming, Itachi and Sasuke running away and Itachi losing his memory.

* * *

**So yeah I tried to make it clear for you guys!**

**Please Review and give me some ideas! :D**


	5. Itachi the dark warrior!

**P****SYCHOGIRL VS THE DARK WARRIOR DOES NOT OWN NARUTO SHE ONLY OWNS HER OC!**

* * *

**The rise of the dark warriors**

Sasuke growled at Gaara and howled "What the fuck do you want?!". Gaara smirked and said "Your mate and you dead five paws (feet)under!". Sakura was shocked at Sasuke's sudden appearance and noticed Itachi nowhere. "Sasuke where is Itachi?" she asked concerned, Sasuke looked at Sakura and avoid her eyes. Sakura quickly understood and gasped in terror and shock "No no no Sasuke tell me it's not true! Itachi can't be dead he just can't!". Gaara growled in disapproval that he was being ignored and said "Who is this Itachi you wolves talk about?". Sasuke hissed and said "Sakura and my son". Gaara growled in jealously and said "Whatever you can keep that bitch Sasuke!". He turned to walk away until Sasuke had pinned Gaara to the snowy ground and said " This is for killing Clan Sharingan and trying to take my mate!" and with a powerful claw Sasuke slashed Gaara's throat open. Blood poured out as Gaara hissed out "You will pay Sasuke!" before he went limp.

Sakura raced to Sasuke and pulled him away from the dead body, Sasuke was breathing heavily and looked down at his blood covered claws. His eyes widen and he looked at Gaara's dead body, he then looked at Sakura and said "Sakura I didn't mean to kill him, I was mad.". Sakura looked at Sasuke and licked his cheek "I know you didn't mean it. Sometimes things happen that you can't control." Sasuke then turned and said "Sakura you coming?". Sakura looked sad and said "Sasuke stop trying to run away from your problems! I can't leave my clan, they need me!". Sasuke growled angrily at his mate "And you don't think I need you?". Sakura said "How about we unit the clans since Gaara is well dead". Sasuke nodded and then they both went to the clans to tell the news.

Itachi and Fang looked at the stone wall as Demon walked up to them and said "Let's go in!". Fang and Itachi both nodded and followed him in. The cave was lighted by the signs on the wall which formed weird symbols. Thunderteeth and Flower were up ahead talking a grey coloured wolf with Yellow eyes. Thunderteeth looked at Itachi and said " This is sharp! He will teach you to be a warrior!". Itachi gulped and nodded.

**4 years later!**

"Itachi you are ready to kill the last clan United( Sasuke and Sakura united the 2 clan together)?" smirked Sharp. Itachi growled and said "I'm ready to become a Dark warrior!". Wolves holwed at Itachi as Sharp smirked pleased.

* * *

**Sorry for short chapter! :/ I don't have enough time!**

**please review!**


End file.
